Little Miss Imperfect
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: When 19 year old Olivia, Beckett's sister; turns up on Kate and Rick's front door,how will both of them react; especially when they are in the middle of a case revolving teenagers being murdered out of the blue? Will it fray Kate and Rick's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. So I haven't updated ANYTHING since June 2011 and inspiration somehow managed to hit me so I going to give posting something a shot. Personally I don't think my writing has improved that much but I've had a lot going on recently in my life and remembered how much happiness seeing your reviews and writing gave me over the years.

So I am pleased to present to all of you, '_Little Miss Imperfect.'_

Reviews are like Stana to me; she makes me smile_! Hope you all enjoy :)_

The sun peeked out behind the towering buildings of Manhattan. The glass reflected the rays of orange blinding sunlight back out onto the city; leaving the city cast in an overall warming glow. A man stared at his creased paper in hand, his pinkie raised on his right hand as he sipped from his coffee cup. He set the coffee down onto its saucer and licked his lips tastefully and gazed at the date that was perched at the top of the _New York Tribune. _He smiled towards the white and black print and the smile slowly began to fade as he glanced at his watch. He viewed the main article of the paper front, a long few columns with the title '_Teenager, 17 found in park'_. He gulped and left the paper back down on the coffee booth table and pulled himself up, almost unable to think straight and hurried out the coffee house with the flashing lights of the building behind him ; _Mama Misty's Coffee house._

"Gosh Castle, it isn't that big a deal." Kate Beckett insisted as they drove through the city. She took a swift glance to her partner in shotgun position and returned her eyes to the road.

"That big a deal; _that big_ a deal?"

"Well it isn't!" She sounded frustrated as she took a left turn, looking up to the road signs directing her to ensure she was in the right direction of their latest crime scene.

"Kate, you have to take my side with this one."

"No, she's my sister; as much as I love you _Rick_...-"

"She's like the living witch of...somewhere, I don't know but how did she find my apartment... HOW?" He pleaded.

He was scared out of his mind. It was only last night when Olivia Beckett turned up at Castle's apartment, a large suitcase trailing behind her and of course, and an extra large luggage bag being held in the crease of her inner-elbow. Her plum hair was tied in a fishtail plait and delicate curls framed either side of her face. He remembered the awkwardness of her being there, how Beckett; his girlfriend as of the last 3 months 2 weeks _and 4 days_, came racing down the stairs only to find her sister at the door, hip locked, sunglasses propped on her head, green eyes watching her and looking her up and down like a _hawk_.

"I don't know Rick, but I guess... we'll just have to deal with it. I don't exactly like her being there either but I can't tell her to just get out... can I?" she got her own sunglasses out from the side compartment and slid them up her nose and pulled down the sun visor above her.

"Can't you just ask Gates for a restraining order?" he peeped his eyes at her and she rolled her eyes at him and pulled up to the crime scene. She pushed open the door and stepped out and he stared at her again, eyes almost popping out of his head and she slammed the door behind her and he hopped out.

"It was a joke Kate!" he outstretched his arms and frowned, while Javier came up after him.

"Girlfriend troubles Castle?" her stated tongue in cheek. Castle just felt like hitting him with a Frisbee or something.

"Yes, _however_ did you guess?"

"I took a few classes in reading people's minds, I soon became a pro." he winked and stalked ahead of Castle, who quickly ended up traipsing after him.

Castle walked up next to Beckett who was squatting next to the victim.

"- She has similar, almost identical bruising to our first victim Elle Parks, strangulation marks and bruising to her head and identical injection marks." Lanie explained, writing down notes for her file for further examination on the teenage victim.

Castle stared in absolute horror at the dead girl, sprawled out awkwardly, purple and yellow bruising crawling from her temple to up through her scalp.

"She only looks about-"

"17." Beckett finished his sentence almost shell-shocked as he was. Elle Park's murder had only been released to the press last night, hours after she had turned up dead in the park. She was only 17 too.

"This can't be..."

"I think it is, Castle" She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "How is it that two teenagers turn up dead with similar, but not fully identical markings on them; in the space of 32 hours?" she brushed falling hair out of her face and bit her lip. "This can't just be a _coincidence_."

_So what did you think? Hated it, loved it? Please let me know if this is worth continuing! Love, always xo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello:] I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews last chapter; but I would also like to establish that Olivia is Beckett's **_**sister**_**, not **_**daughter**_**. If the anon reviewer read the chapter properly instead of jumping to conclusions I wouldn't have to be saying this right now. But I would love to thank my two lovely reviewers **_**Hug-me**_** and **_**ThereAreOnlyBattles **_**for their inspiring and sweet reviews. So thanks to them and my friends; you're getting a second chapter! WOOT! Oh and thanks a million for all the author/story alerts too! They're awesome (;**

**Note of information: I sort of had to alter Olivia's age to fit in with the timeline of her moms death; sorry! So from now on she's 22 ;) I made her 12 when her mother had been killed. I apologize but I'm not still fully sure if I have her age accurate **_**enough**_**, but I'm terrible at math so please forgive me. As long as you get the idea of it is all that matters, right? ;)**

**Enjoy:]**

**Xox**

Castle took a swift glance toward his girlfriend in a lame attempt to catch her attention. He wasn't exactly sure if he had stepped a thin line when he considered what he had said about her sister; but he was completely sure if anyone else met her, they would be thinking the exact same thing. So instead, he figured that it was either himself or that she wasn't taking Olivia's abrupt arrival much better than he had been.

Beckett soon stiffened in her uncomfortable seat, the thoughts that Castle was watching her in these circumstances...especially when he knew what was bugging her; made her feel rather uneasy.

"Tell me. What is it that is really bothering you? If I did something, just tell me! I didn't mean to knock your sister off her high horse or anything but she came demanding a bedroom. She demanded a bedroom from someone, who she doesn't even know. It's _creepy._"

She took her glazed eyes from the road for a split second and realised that not only had he done this before, but he managed to do it again. That is, read her like an open book. All suspicion might as well have been plastered along billboards because she knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. Hell, she was positive she wouldn't since she wasn't sure how much longer her sister would be staying with them.

"Nothing's wrong Rick, you didn't do anything" she explained, reaching out and tightened her grip around his rough hands. She was always really surprised how rough his hands were considering he was a writer; he never really did any strenuous work that would do that to his hands. "I'm just tired." She smiled at him and let go of his hand to take hold of the wheel. She had seen Esposito, Ryan even Lanie drive with one hand before; she hadn't quite mastered the art of it yet or else it was the fact she didn't trust herself enough to drive freely single handed.

"But it's only 11 in the morning. How are you possibly- Wait. You didn't sleep last night did _you_?" He looked at her with such confident knowingness that she bit her lip in pure and utter annoyance.

"I couldn't. Not with everything going on... I bet you did"

"Well yeah, but you should have woke me up, we could have talked things over" he insisted and sighed, a loud sigh and settled back into his chair.

"Could we talk now?" she suggested, feeling that she sounded like a little scared mouse saying that. If anything in the world, she wanted to talk to someone that wouldn't judge her and thankfully she had that person next to her right in that moment in time.

"Sure fire ahead" he told her, leaning to his left a little to get her in full view.

"I don't know what to do. When our mom died Liv lost herself into a world full of drugs, alcohol and god knows what else about. She ran from home to begin with. She could have been gone for days without my dad or me knowing where she had gone to. Keep in mind she was only about 12 or 13 when this happened. She went AWOL in school, ditched class, started using and started _sleeping_ around when she was 15. The thing is, ever since what happened our mom she's always been like this. She _never_ changed. She started some college degree for fashion and design and completely flunked first year exam because she went out partying continuously. We had her in a rehab institute due to her drug use; it has helped but she isn't using so much anymore. I hadn't seen her in about 4 years before she turned up. She's always been crazy, loud mouthed, _uncontrollable. _If I was being honest, she was and still is too much to handle."

"Sorry Kate"

She pulled up outside their apartment, just to check up that Olivia hadn't help some kind of party in their 2 hour absence.

"For what?" she questioned and they both unbuckled their seatbelts.

"About your sister, you shouldn't have had to go through that Kate"

"Life's not fair I guess, and hey. Maybe we could make this work out? Perhaps your mom has done something to straighten her out?" Kate suggested and Castle smirked tongue in cheek.

"If anything, probably encouraged her." They both laughed as they stepped out of the car and made their way toward the elevator.

"So you two are world apart then?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" she giggled and he put an arm around her. His embrace made her feel so warm and despite everything that had happened in their lifetime, she didn't think she would be able to trust somebody as she did with Rick.

**Xox**

**Okay, I know not as long as it could have been but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! I would love to know (: **

**Love always xo**


End file.
